Reignite the Light
by Shipotato
Summary: Some emotions are best left locked and thrown away. Crushed by the death of her mother, Caroline finally took the leap into the other side of her vampirism, where the pain and noises were no more and the silence was blissful. Joined by an unlikely playmate, the world was her playground and all was more than well. But what would happen when a certain hybrid found out?
1. PROLOGUE

_A/N: Confession time! I stopped watching TVD at season 4, so forgive me for making up my own story and timeline here. Bear with me?_

 **PROLOGUE**

Niklaus Mikaelson paced the dark street of Mystic Falls without a hurry, leisurely taking his time strolling along the familiar street. With everything that had been going on lately in New Orleans, he had secretly been glad to have a brief time alone to think and finally not be on the constant lookout for danger. Funny how not too long ago, the small town was his battlefield, yet now that he had taken his war somewhere else, the place gave him the chance to just be.

The opportunity came with Elijah's sudden remark about one of their magical possession, left in a secret vault in their Mystic Falls mansion which may came in handy in their endeavors of reclaiming New Orleans. It was a long-forgotten chunk of emerald containing massive energy that could be drawn by a witch; something they would immensely benefit in, especially with the constant surge of uprisings they needed to suppress on a daily basis. Suggesting that the item was too valuable for some errand vampire to retrieve, Klaus had declared that he would fly to Mystic Falls and fetch it himself. Only for the safety of the jewel and nothing else, of course.

Taking a turn on a corner he knew much too well, he entered a building without so much of a hesitation. Mystic Grill, the one spot humans seemed to favor for some incomprehensible reasons, and the hottest hub for the supernatural population to trade and collect information.

His lips broke into a wide grin when he spotted a familiar back clad in black leather jacket, sitting alone at the bar. Without a single word, he slid into the empty stool next to him, and the man instantly groaned, recognizing his presence. "Ugh, is New Orleans really that boring or you just can't imagine a life without me?" he glared at the Original hybrid, who was now greeting him with an innocent smile.

"Damon, my friend." He clapped the dark haired vampire at the back and motioned to the bartender to bring him his usual. "In a world that keeps on changing, one thing is certain; finding you at the bar, drowning your less than chastise thoughts on the doppelgänger while agonizing over the unhealthy competition you have with the younger Salvatore."

The other vampire just rolled his eyes in a true Damon-fashion, refilling his glass with obvious disdain. "What do you want, Klaus? Last time I check, I'm not blonde and leggy, so I don't see why you have to be here pestering me."

"Must there always be a reason behind everything I do?" The bartender came back, placing a clear glass of cognac in front of him. Klaus fell into silence as he took his first sip. Truth be told, he had been looking for Caroline soon after he took care of business in Mystic Falls, but he had yet to see her bouncy curls of gold anywhere around the town. "Perhaps I simply crave some good liquor with a complementary side of one moody company. Tell me, mate. What is it that's bothering you this time? Even your back is oozing with misery."

"How very Original." Damon muttered, bad pun fully intended. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Klaus. Is there not a single other person out there that you can agonize?"

"Ah, but you got me so curious." He grinned, "How is it that you are so depressed even without me here to cause you and your irritating group of nosy little friends any harm?" Leaning over just to agitate him further, he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Could it be that our lovely Elena has finally made her choice?"

Taking the bait, Damon hissed, his eyes murderous. "Cut the crap. You sure you're not here because you can't find the girl who had been rejecting you for almost a year now?"

"Oh I believe she'll turn up, eventually." Klaus decided that it was no use hiding his intent from the brooding vampire. His infatuation with Caroline was something he had never bothered to conceal, a leverage her friends had utilized on numerous occasions. Over the course of their warfare, she had been repeatedly deployed as a willing bait, constantly diverting his attention with a refreshing combination sweet, sweet face, and sharp tongue. Not that he minded, of course. The sight of her was always a welcome distraction, no matter how poisonous her pretty little mouth could be.

"Not this time, she won't."

Slowly, he tilted his head, instinct blaring in alarm. Every senses in his body was telling him that something bad had happened during his absence, and he had a dreadful feeling that the older Salvatore was about to deliver a very unpleasant news. "Care to explain?"

Noticing the change in his tone, the vampire casted him an unreadable glance and downed the rest of his drink without a pause. "Caroline's been missing."

The dangerous look on Klaus' face must've encouraged him, because for once, he actually continued without having to be urged on. His voice dripped with bitterness as he looked at Klaus squarely in the eye. "Didn't you hear? Liz is dead. Caroline turned off her humanity and left town with your brother a little over a month ago." He spat with a disgusted sound. "No words from her ever since."

"My brother?" Klaus repeated slowly, so perplexed that he momentarily lost words.

"Klaus. She's with Kol. And we cannot seem to find her anywhere."


	2. CHAPTER ONE

_A/N: Wait wait wait. You're telling me that people are actually reading this story? HOOOLY CHICKEN MCNUGGETS! Thanks loves, let's see if I can keep up with the expectation eh? *shivers*_

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Caroline Forbes was not pleased. Yes, she must admit that her travel companion knew how to throw a proper party, but looking at the aftermath of last night's affair made her want to level an entire city. How could anyone do this kind of damage and not have the decency to stay to clean up? Begrudgingly, she noticed the pile of dead bodies lying in one corner of the room. Oh. Yeah. Cause they're dead.

She had woken up rather early that morning, and opened her door to see a phenomenal chaos. Kol and her were staying in the best suite room the area could offer. It was a spacious living quarter with two separate rooms. The living room was now reeking of booze, blood and sex, the latter being Kol's sole doing. Several females, whom she assumed were still alive, were out passed on the floor. Bottles of expensive liquors were lying everywhere. Kol had made sure that they had the most expensive ones, and the news of a rich, good looking new guy in town attracted a big crowd, no compulsion necessary. Sweeping her eyes all over the room, she huffed. The wooden table on one side of the room had lost one of its legs, and there was a large, broken yellow piñata by the windows. One of the curtain was ripped out, and for some reasons, there was a wrecked wheelchair right by the entrance.

With a sigh, Caroline approached the females lying on the floor, and kicked them until they were grunting and came to their senses. "So glad you managed to have your beauty sleep." She seethed, snapping her fingers "Do something about this mess."

Having been compelled to obey the vampires' every command, the scantily clad girls wobbled to their feet, and scattered around the room to do as told. But just after an hour of bossing and fussing over her newly assembled cleaning crew, she gave up and decided that they were no good after all. Caroline quickly erased their memories and sent them off to do their walk of shame. This was no job for these slow, pathetic humans. Taking matters into her own hand, she had called the housekeeping staff and made her hand her cleaning supplies over, and compelled her to make sure that no staffs will be entering the room.

Humanity or no-humanity, Caroline had no time for a messy living space. She couldn't really remember what it was she felt before she turned her feel-switch, but she knew it was nothing of importance. Whatever it was, it certainly was not doing her any good, and hindered her from reaching her full vampire potential. A conversation with Kol one day, only confirmed her suspicion.

 _"_ _I've been wondering," she had said then, over the cake they were having in a laid back diner by the side of a long empty road. "How is it possible that I still like strawberry cheesecakes?"_

 _Kol looked up from his newspaper, giving her a wary look. "Are you going to elaborate more on that? Is strawberry cheesecake some sort of modern day slang I don't understand?"_

 _"_ _No, I mean, I turned off my humanity right? How is it possible for me to like things, or feel annoyed whenever you treat me like a crazy cat lady?"_

 _"_ _Switching off your humanity only rids you of morale and shame." Kol had explained, sipping his coffee with the elegance only a thousand-year old could have. It had puzzled her how at times, he appeared so civilized, like he was just some young man born into wealth while during others, he was all sort of insanity. "Although it hardens you as a vampire, it doesn't strip you off your personality, tastes or emotions."_

 _"_ _I don't understand. If I still have emotions, how come I'm not wailing over my mother's death? Or the fact that I'm here with you, casually drinking blood from strangers and killing people? The old me would have serious mental break down for hurting humans."_

 _"_ _The thing is, darling, morality restricts you. You're still the same, ever perfectionist girl capable of likes and dislikes, but now you have none of those ridiculous human constriction of right or wrong."_

 _"No morale..." She gave it a thought, recalling the night her mother died. "No sense of loss, because I don't have fear and attachments."_

 _Grinning, Kol cocked his head at her like a proud teacher. "You care for nothing. Don't you see? nothing is holding you back. You are free."_

She had just finished cleaning dried blood off the coffee table, when her self-proclaimed vampire mentor decided to emerge from his room, yawning.

"Good morning." A hoarse-voiced Kol entered, scratching the back of his head. His usually messy-styled brown hair was now just plain messy. Caroline had no interest in him, but she must admit that she could see why girls were clamoring all over him. All the Mikaelson siblings were, in fact, highly attractive, although Kol had more of that youthful look compared to his brothers. Especially now, with his bed hair and half-naked state, safe for the black pair of shamelessly unbuttoned pants he currently had on.

The Original vampire stopped dead in his track at the sight of her. "Caroline. What the hell are you doing?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "What does it look like I'm doing?" With one swipe of her hand, she rid the table off a line of crumpled red cups, tossing them into the black trash bag underneath.

Stifling a half-groan half-laugh, Kol threw himself onto the velvety sofa of their two-bedroom suite. "My sweet, you seem to keep forgetting that we are mind-controlling immortals. Now, I know you are no Original, but you're still one of the most powerful creature to roam the earth." With a shudder, he added, "A vampire simply does not _clean._ We don't even go anywhere near _a broom."_

She shrugged, motioning him to raise his legs. When he wordlessly complied with a roll of his eyes, she swept right underneath over what looked like the remains of confetti explosions, brushing away the colorful papers with two quick movements. "I happen to like cleaning. Besides, I did compel those girls to clean up, but they were seriously as useless as my dead grandma."

"You have a rather odd hobby." Stretching on the sofa, he let out another loud yawn. "Well, I suppose you can do whatever you want, but you do realize we'll be checking out in an hour, yes?"

Throwing the broom to a laughing Kol, she swore at him and went for a kick to his legs. "Ass. You could've told me earlier! I honestly thought we were going to stay here longer."

Holding his hands up in defense, he dodged her attempt at landing an uppercut. "Hey, I'm surprised you forgot. I mean you were the one breathing down my neck about the details of our travel plans." Raising his pitch in what she thought was a ridiculous imitation of her voice, Kol clasped his hand together and leaned forward. "Don't you dare take me to one of those cheap hostels, Mikaelson. Nothing but the best, you hear me? I want a list of every town and every cities we're going to visit so that I can jot them down and make a comprehensive itinerary in my precious little notebook"

"I sound nothing like that." She scoffed. "And please. I got rid of my humanity, not my impeccable organizing skills."

She wasn't sure when these silly banters became a thing between them. The vampire kept making fun of her, although not in a way that made her would want to go rip his throat. Honestly, they got along so well that she couldn't even remember why they were enemies. Yes, the guy was utterly cocky and arrogant at times, but he was also a free spirit, and a solid friend. She recalled the night they had went out to some lousy bar in the middle of nowhere, and some random guy and his loud friends were relentlessly harassing her. She was perfectly capable of handling the stupid drunk, of course. But Kol went ahead and compelled the man to drive a fork into his neck slowly, inch by inch. He had then compelled the entire bar and taught Caroline the multiple ways they could compel humans to inflict pain onto themselves. They ended up staying there the entire night, draining the bar's alcohol supply while Caroline performed her newly acquired torture techniques for Kol. Surprisingly, she found him quite dependable and exciting; qualities that Caroline could definitely appreciate.

She could still vividly recall the night when he found her, right outside her house after she turned off her humanity and snapped Elena's neck.

 _"_ _Are you here for the doppelgänger? She's inside, unconscious."_

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

 _"_ _I just broke her neck. You can tell your brother that he's welcome to take her. Before she wakes up, that is."_

 _A gaping Kol was not a sight to see everyday, but he quickly shut his mouth and assessed her carefully. Her eyes were clearly red and puffy from crying, yet there was no trace of sadness on her face, only contentment._

 _"_ _Well? Aren't you going? Klaus already got invited into my house, so he can just come in and swoop his precious little blood supply away." Sauntering away at human speed, she ignored his questioning look. "Oh, and do me a favor, will ya? Next time you have a stand off with those pesky friends of mine, tell them that I'm going out of town, no need to annoy me with phone calls."_

 _Slowly, he registered her words and realization hit his face. "Well I'll be damned. Bet he didn't see this coming." he had said back then, chuckling over some joke she didn't quite understand. Flashing to cut her path, he gave him a wide, loop-sided grin. "I'm going with you."_

 _She gave him a challenging look. "Are you."_

 _"_ _Why not? I'm bored, and clearly, you are too. I can show you all the ways a vampire can play, show you that the world is our stage. Where do you want to go first? London? Paris?"_

 _Something poked at the back of Caroline's mind, a distant feeling she couldn't quite grasp, the memory of another low, accented voice came to mind yet disappeared just as quickly. "Hmm. What does a millenia-old Original vampire knows about fun anyway? Don't get me wrong, but torture dungeons or whatever it was you guys consider as_ fun _back in the days went out of popularity centuries ago."_

 _"_ _Oh don't worry darling, I invented fun." He replied with a playful wink. "What do you say, a little road trip with grandpa Kol here?"_

 _Folding her arms across her chest, she stared at him right in the eyes. "Why are you so intent on coming with me?"_

 _"_ _Because it has been repeatedly made clear that you are my brother's favorite. And I must say I'm rather curious as to what kind of girl had managed to catch the Big Bad Wolf's attention." He gave her an innocent smile. and added, in a cheerful tone, "Besides, I simply must be present when he realized your humanity is no more."_

 _"_ _I suppose it would be quite a sight." Caroline mused. Everybody knows Klaus had a 'thing' for her. The younger Mikaelson probably just wanted to irk him by getting close to her. "Fine. You can chauffeur me around the globe."_

 _Grinning from ear to ear, Kol opened the door to the passenger seat, gesturing for Caroline to enter his Mustang. She didn't hesitate for a second and stepped into the sleek black car, running her fingers through her blonde locks. "Hmm. I do love the scent of freshly stolen car."_

 _Her new companion barked out a laugh. "Miss Forbes, you and I are going to have so much fun."  
_

"Go get showered, will you? I just can't wait to get out of this miserable town."

Almost ignoring her, Kol swept his gaze to the side, where a large window showed the quiet morning scene of the city. When the blonde tapped her foot impatiently, he returned her gaze with a raise of an eyebrow. "I thought you liked this place?"

"Ugh please. Nobody here has a decent curling iron I can steal." She said glumly. "My poor hair is dreadfully losing its volume."

"How horrendous." Kol replied agreeably.

"True. It is an emergency, I say. How long until we reach the big city?"

"Just a couple more days." He gave her a lazy smile.

"And after that?"

"A place where vampires get to do all the fun stuff." He gave her a mischievous smile. "New York."


End file.
